kirby right back at ya ex
by Rioluboy
Summary: every since Kirby came to chappy town his brother was found but he was the second last star warrior so he want to stay with he is like a ninja from Naruto but a made up person that i made he has two sharingan that he can activate a hero and 13 years old so now he relax with the other people at the town.
1. Chapter 1 infomation

Since Kirby saved the world he hasn't seen his brother named star (a made up person) for a long time. Star is 13 years old he has naruto ninja skills and has a sword just alike to links sword bur he is the size of tiffs size as well but with black bed hair and two sharingans in both eyes. But he is the second last star warrior in the world after meta-knight. They have lots of fun and funny moments etc. so I hope you check it out.


	2. Chapter 2 the real ninja figther part 1

Author: hey people I made a chapter finally so enjoy wait if you read this revive the story and I am not joking.

Star: hi guys how are you doing?

Tiff: were ok dedede is not doing anything right now.

Tuff: so how is your star?

Star: good relaxing with Kirby and playing as always.

Lady like: is has been 1 day since you can to stay with Kirby.

Star: why is that so important?

Elm: because you need to protect Kirby.

Star: so dedede ticks me off and I thought he may need some help.

*Meanwhile at dedede castle*

Dedede: I am tired of that little pest star he really make me mad with anger that's it am going to make a monster but what do I want…

* At tiffs house outside star starts to train*

Star: tha hyaaa haaaa yaaa.

*opens his sword and starts swinging it all around*

Meta-knight: so you're starting to train without Kirby

Star: hi meta-knight how are you doing.

Meta-knight: I was just checking where is Kirby?

Star: he is at the house.

*suddenly a ninja attacks star*

Author: Well sorry it was short but this is a part 1 so I will make a part 2 sometime I hope you enjoyed part one bye.


	3. Chapter 3 the real ninja fighter part2

Author: hey people this is part 2 so enjoy.

Star: what the hell is that thing?

Meta-knight: it is a ninja but this one is a toy before you came here.

Star: well I don't care what it is it is going to die here I c.

*just before he could finish he was jab in the stomach 12 times he was coughing out blood second he was slapped in the face 8 times , punch in the gut,6 times and was upper cut at the end*

Meta-knight: wow talk about owned and the total was 26 attacks you suck at this real bad how about let the fat pinky ball bail you out this.

Star: no and shut the hell up you're not helping me with this freckling ninja and beside I never fought a ninja monster or whatever the dang thing is.

Tiff: now we can tell why you never did.

Star: tiff how did you.

Tiff: we heard it.

Tuff: and we bring Kirby with us too and were you always there?

Star: damn it well at least Kirby can cheer for me.

Kirby: poyo poyo poyo poyo (hey star I heard that you were failing at this monster let me kill it)

Star: noo!

*star activated his sharingans he attacked the ninja and took out his sword and the monster took out his knife it was a clang swaip star got the monster off balanced with his trusty sword he sliced and dice that fake ninja into a half slice after that the monster blow up*

Dedede: damn I know that monster was a complete trash what where is escargoon?

Escargoon: zzzz zzz zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzzz zzzz.

Lady like: hey what just happened did a monster blow up?

Tuff: yep and star did it.

* Now star has defeated a ninja and his first time fighting a monster*

*star was hungry so tiff, tuff, Kirby, and star when to Kawasaki's cook house*

Star: remen please and Kirby wants the same thing.

*star took a slip of the noodles but we did said mild or spicy so he got spicy and Kirby got mild star's face turned red he breath out fire then fainted at the same time*

Star what the hell was that why is my food spicy?

Kawasaki: you never told me what flavor you wanted.

Star: true.

* All of them laugh out loud*

Author: ok I know this is short I will think about making more without short terms I hope you liked my chapter if you want to revive I don't mind you peace out and enjoy fan fiction.


End file.
